User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Chalk Zone
Well you know my name is TCG... ...and the things I draw come true... ...when I dicided to do NMD fanart... ...I thought it was a pretty good idea. (Do you?) I dicided to draw Nitrome Must Die art from the characters in NMD 2. On my chalkboard! Now it's big and bulgy in my room. And I intend to keep it that way! :3 (Well mabye not forever.) Let me share with you the characters I drew. Austin Carter Yes, I did the hair in face, skull shirt, blah blah blah. He's angry like any other Austin Carter. Oops I just noticed something. I forgot to draw sleeves on all of them. (Exept for Heaven and Hell and NB.) Justin Bennet As Austin's best friend, he's not very peachy either. When I drew his hoodie's "head" it looked like a snack bar. But the most important thing about Justin is his "oh really?" expression. Carter Austin Carter is the oppisite of not very peachy. His smiley face on his shirt smiles at you. He has cute eyes that say "i'm a cute pair of eyes" and right by his head, I drew twinkly twinkly little stars. That's right, Carter knows how to TWINKLE! Bennet Justin Yarg! A pirate he is! I just drew a head with the smallest of all their faces. And then his pirate hat. And giant mouse ears to top it all off. We assume that Justin's hair is brown, but is it the same haircut as lil' Bennet? For the shirt, I forgot what kind of shirt he wears. I put two pockets on them with small hankerchiefs inside. Then I did the stubby arms and legs, and finally the sword. As cute as he is, don't mess with any pirate. Unless he has two eyepatches or peg-legs. Enda I kinda... messed up on this one. I did an eagle all right, but he was exactly as big as the rest of the crew! Sigh. Oh well. Ave I CALL THAT A PARROT?! Mabye birds aren't my strongsuit. Ally Curls As the first girl, she is... the first girl. Again her hair is in her eyes, and she looks kind of depressed. (I even added pigtails.) Her shirt has that loving heart on it, and she's... well... a little more fat then the rest. Well, that's Ally for you. She's dealing with the power of jealousy all the time. Justice Bender She's the bravest of the bunch. I made her look kind of like a teenager in this one, with a short dress. Also her expression is kind of suprised. Kind of listening to a conversation with her girl-friends. Curly Alls This might be my favorite NMD girl. She does not have exact curls, but she sure has hair. She's quick thinking and takes taekwondo. I think. She has a peace sign on her shirt, (which I messed up as a toxic sign- doh!) and she wears her clothing in all sorts off different ways! So I guess you would say she would be a good stylist. Finally, she has a big grin on her face. She's probobly talking to Carter. Beatrice Jumper The oldest for sure. Why is she paired up with Bennet, noone knows. What they do know is she's ready to PARTY! With a white shiny dress and wavy hair. And a face that says "Hiiiiiii!" Let's hope she stays in happy mode forever. Ember His secret is that he is a phoenix. I messed everything up but his eyes. They burn like a fire. Rawr. Dave A cute baby parrot, who... somehow manages to fly. The Guardian of Heaven A 20-year old looking (but really over 1,000) white wonder. She guards Nitrome Heaven. The Guardian of Hell A 20-year old looking (but really over 1,000) black trickster. She guards Nitrome Hell. Winged Carter The wings are big and graceful, yet he uses them for evil. Ninja Bennet Last but not least, Justin's ninja form! Though he may not be a member of the Nitrome Wiki Ninjas, (HAI!) he still is that awesome teenager. I basiclly just drew a larger Justin with bigger features and a smaller head thing. Also he has a more ninja-looking expression. Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed all these wonderous characters! TCG screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech! Category:Blog posts